


Sweet Dreams

by GlitterGlitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), M/M, Outcome b, Positive nightmare outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGlitch/pseuds/GlitterGlitch
Summary: Nightmare gets kidnapped by bad people to which he manages to escape from, and then Dream finds him





	Sweet Dreams

Nightmare limped with pain through the alleyways, blood dripping from the painfully deep cuts he had received from his abductors. He had been sliced up and down across his arms and legs, bruised all over after being beaten relentlessly. This aggression from his abductors was made worse by the influence of his negative aura, which grew increasingly potent with every step nightmare made. His fear hung strong in the air. Fear of his abductors finding him once again in his weak state. He held back the tears welling in his eyes, even in his poor state he refused to show weakness.

His breath rasped as he struggled to breathe, the pain growing stronger by the second. He felt fatigued, his eyes weighing down with darkness that threatened to consume his already blurred and hazy vision. He soon stumbled clumsily, slumping down against the wall with a sickening snap. he looked down to see his own leg bone had snapped and sliced through his already wounded leg. he let out a pained gasp as the pain suddenly shot through his body, half leaning against a trash can. he looked up at the night sky. rain falling and stars gleaming through the swirls of clouds that seemingly danced around the glowing moon above, it was a truly magnificent sight and had it not been for the poor circumstances that led up to nightmare staring up at the sky, he might have enjoyed it a little more.

He continued staring into the night sky, his hands briefly sparking with weak magic. Deep down he already knew he was too weak to heal himself. So he sat there, waiting for death as he bled out painfully slow and briefly wondering where his friends were.

A few moments of silence passed with the only sounds being the gentle rain falling, Nightmare’s eyes suddenly shifted to his side as he could vaguely make out the sound of voices in the distance. “Its been a week now and even after questioning the two of them they continue to insist that they do not know the where abouts of Nightmare” Nightmare’s eyes widened, recognising the voice almost instantly. “Maybe he’s dead–” the second voice was cut off “no impossible, I wouldn’t be here if he was dead” by this point Nightmare instantly identified the voices as a conversation between Dream and Ink and continued listening curiously, not daring to make a sound. “We have to find him soon. The positivity machine is ready and all we need now is Nightmare, then everyone can be happy and me and Nightmare can be together once again without the influence of his negative energy” Nightmare’s eyes had widened even more, his mouth gaping with silent shock. Dream’s eyes briefly shifted to one of the alleyways, he sensed the presence of emotions there though he remained silent. “I’ll go search one of the other au’s for Nightmare” and with that, Ink promptly brushed a paint portal onto the ground, disappearing and leaving Dream alone.

Nightmare was speechless. He attempted to stand only to stumble once again, this time falling onto the trash cans rendering a loud crash that echoed down the entire alley. He groaned as more pain shot through him. Soon after footsteps could be heard heading in his direction. Nightmare dragged himself along, attempting to run but to no avail as Dream soon caught sight of him.

Dream gasped with both shock and worry as he saw the state that Nightmare was in, clearly beaten and in pain. He crouched down to Nightmare, examining every cut and bruise. He gently lifted Nightmare up and carried him, summoning a portal that flickered golden as he walked through it much to Nightmares dread. Despite being so tired Nightmare thrashed attempting to get out of Dreams grip out of fear as Dream walked quickly through to a laboratory within Justice Reigns.

Nightmare continued to struggle as he was gently placed down onto a table, Dream grabbing some tissue and attempting to wipe away the spilling blood. He then placed his hands gently over Nightmare, they soon began glowing as he started healing Nightmare’s wounds. Nightmare couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly tired as the pain instantly melted away, leaving him feeling extremely relaxed. Once dream had finished he quickly took notice of Nightmare’s eyes, which were now fluttering as Nightmare attempted to combat the tiredness that had continuously been creeping up on him. Dream smiled warmly, pulling Nightmare close. “WHAT ARE YOU!?–” Dream hushed Nightmare, cuddling him and waiting. Soon enough Nightmare’s eyes fell shut and his breathing evened out, his entire body fell limp in Dreams arms. “Sweet dreams, dear brother” Dream whispered into his ear. now that Nightmare was asleep, he would no longer have the issue of Nightmare struggling against the machine.

Nightmare awoke feeling oddly warm, he no longer felt the genetic bitterness he had became so accustomed to. He felt someone's arms wrapped around him and only needed to open his eyes slightly to see the familiar glow of golden light that his brother’s wings would produce. The glow of his wings was the only source of light in the otherwise pitch-black bedroom. Nightmare quickly felt tiredness wash over him once again, deciding not to question why he was there and just decided to snuggle into his brother. After all, he missed the old days where they would fall asleep together. He soon drifted off to sleep once again not waking until the sun rose up in the morning sky.


End file.
